


The Courtship Trials

by dreamcatcher (darcangell23)



Category: Glee
Genre: AU, Competition, M/M, Royalty, battle for love, explicit content
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-01-27
Updated: 2015-01-26
Packaged: 2018-03-09 06:29:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,484
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3239726
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darcangell23/pseuds/dreamcatcher
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In the kingdom of Westerville, it is a tradition for the crown prince or princess to preside over a series of competitive events between two possible suitors chosen by the king. Blaine's turn has arrived and at first, due to a long-standing feud between Lima and Westerville, Kurt refuses to enter his name. But when the news comes that one of his biggest enemies is going after Blaine's hand, well, he certainly can't let him get too close now can he? Klaine endgame! Rating for later chapters. My own little AU play with Andertofsky.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Courtship Trials

**Author's Note:**

> Hi guys! Yes, something new again. I felt like I owed you all after that long long wait for the next chapter for The Soul Connection. I actually have another project in the works too but I wanted to do something in a kind of medieval-like world I guess you could say? I don't know, lol. I just wanted something sort of fantasy-like. Forgive me if this turns out all wrong because well, those people who do those incredibly descriptive and deep impression-like pieces like what I'm going for, I haven't been able to replicate that kind of style. But this should be fun and adventurous. Lots of action.
> 
> I do want to say that I in no way support Andertofsky. When I first found out about it, I was like that is so incredibly ooc for Blaine. Why the hell would he even so much as entertain the idea of dating Kurt's ex-bully? It makes no sense. But as you all should know by now, all of my stories are Klaine endgame.
> 
> As always, comments and kudos make me smile so enjoy this first chapter and yes, it is a lot shorter than any chapter in The Soul Connection but this is more my norm chapter-size wise. Enjoy!

_BY ROYAL DECREE_

_In honor of a longstanding tradition in the kingdom of Westerville, his Royal Highness, Prince Blaine Devon Anderson, will be residing over the courtship trials to find an eligible suitor who will become your new King._

_His Majesty, King Frederick Allen Longfellow MacArthur Anderson III, asks that patrons be pleased to remember only those of, at the very least, noble standing in their kingdoms may put their name forward._

_The submissions will be open for two weeks. No longer, no shorter. His Majesty, King Frederick, as is tradition, will sort through the submissions himself and choose the two suitors he would best like to see earn his son’s hand._

_In approximately three weeks of time, it will be announced who the competitors of the Anderson courtship trials will be._

_Anyone who is found to be submitting a lie will be sentenced to life in the castle dungeon._

_-Sir Wesley Montgomery_

_Captain of the Royal Guard_

There was a reason why surprise filled the lands when a familiar proclamation in the kingdom of Westerville was finally posted. It wasn’t a surprise because everyone had been expecting it to go up at any day now, but it was a surprise because no one had expected to see that the decree was calling for submissions to be _king_ rather than queen. No one had any idea their king would even entertain the idea of his youngest son wanting a husband let alone following through with his wishes. But there was quite a lot they didn’t know about King Frederick. Not that the public would ever admit it.

News traveled fast, far and wide across the lands. Whispers passed from one ear to another and by way of this, it didn’t take long for the proclamation contents to reach the kingdom of Lima, which was approximately two hours’ journey from Westerville.

His Highness, Prince Kurt Elizabeth Hummel was just partaking in an afternoon non-fat mocha when the doors to his chambers banged open and in rushed a familiar petite brunette, waving a parchment in her hand.

“Dear God Rachel,” Kurt said, placing a hand to his chest in slight surprise. “For a Countess of the Court, you certainly don’t act like a noble.”

Rachel, who was the daughter of Count LeRoy Berry and Lord Hiram Berry, was next in line to be Countess of the Royal Court. As the prince’s close friend and confidant, it was only fitting that she be top choice in the kingdom of Lima. When Kurt became king, he would officially appoint her title.

The girl waved him off, scoffing slightly. “Forget about that. What you need to think about is this!” she said, choosing to move forward with the reason why she had banged open the doors of his chambers so unceremoniously. She thrust the parchment toward him. Kurt calmly dabbed at his mouth and hands with a napkin before taking it from her.

Silence passed over them as the prince read through the parchment, his stunning blue orbs growing rounder as he proceeded down the page. Rachel was bouncing excitedly from foot to foot, watching him read with anticipation.

“Let me get this straight,” Kurt finally said, setting the parchment down on the arm of his chair. “King Frederick is actually agreeing to allow Prince Blaine to find a suitor in the gender of male?” He was completely stunned by this news.

Rachel rolled her eyes. “Not the point Kurt,” she said. She was one of the few people the prince allowed to address him casually. You had to earn it with him. “The point is that you can submit your name!” She clapped excitedly.

“Oh no, no, no, no, no,” Kurt replied. “Absolutely not.” Rachel gawked at him.

“Kurt, why not? You’ve only been in love with Prince Blaine since like, the beginning of time.”

Kurt shut his eyes and sighed deeply. He raised the thumb and forefinger of his right hand to pinch at the bridge of his nose, showing his slight tinge of aggravation with the girl. Best friend or not, she still deserved a class A grade in the art of being annoying. It was a wonder she wasn’t cooking up some scheme to make herself Queen of Lima. In Rachel’s mind, she had to be the star, the one at the center of everyone else’s world.

“Have you forgotten the terms on which our two kingdoms are?” Kurt asked her after a moment, turning to face her.

Rachel’s face fell. She crossed her arms over her chest and shook her head.

“You’re honestly going to let an age old feud – that happened long before we even existed – stand in your way of submitting your name for the Westerville courtship trials? That’s not the Kurt I know.”

Another sigh left the prince’s mouth. “It’s not about that Rachel. King Frederick is extremely strict and with all the rumors that he has not been entirely supportive of Prince Blaine’s choice in gender when it comes to romance would suggest that he would likely choose the most manly candidates available.” Rachel just stared at him.

“That’s discrimination Kurt!” she shrieked a moment later. Kurt cringed.

“Do you honestly think King Frederick cares?” he quipped, raising an eyebrow. He didn’t give her any chance to respond. “Besides, even if he doesn’t take that into consideration, my name would be tossed out the window without a second glance anyway because I’m the prince of _Lima_. A part of the great war or not, King Frederick is not opposed to showing he still holds a grudge against this kingdom.”

Rachel had begun to pace. It was clear to Kurt by now that she was not giving up on it that easily and it took all of his willpower to stave off the headache that was beginning to build behind his eyes.

In the end, Rachel said nothing and that was what worried the young prince the most. He watched her stomp out of his chambers, spinning around so fast her hair whipped enough to blow a small breeze his way. He let out another sigh.

“What’s with her?” said a voice. Kurt looked up to find his future stepbrother, Lord Finn Hudson, standing in the doorway. He raised an eyebrow at the freakishly tall boy.

“I find it odd that you would ask such a question of your own girlfriend Finn,” Kurt said, tearing his eyes away from the other boy and staring at the fire blazing in the fireplace. He didn’t have to look at Finn to know the other was responding with a simple shrug of the shoulders. It was typical Finn after all. “She’s just a little aggravated that I refused to submit my name for the Westerville courtship trials.”

Kurt could practically hear the confusion written on Finn’s face. He cringed as the boy grabbed a chair and started dragging it closer to the prince, creating a highly irritating sound on the floor but Kurt was used to it, enough that he no longer commented about his delicate hearing when Finn did that. No matter how times he told him not to, the boy always seemed to forget. Though not on purpose Kurt was sure.

“I’m confused,” Finn said.

“No surprise there,” Kurt replied, rolling his eyes and finally turning to face the other boy. Finn sheepishly rubbed at the back of his head and Kurt let out a soft chuckle. “What are you confused about Finn?” he asked, prompting him to speak up.

Finn bit his lip for a moment. “Well, um, doesn’t Westerville have like, two princes?” he asked.

The prince resisted the urge to laugh at him. “My, my how observant you are my brother,” he playfully quipped. “But yes, it does.”

“So why did Rachel want you to submit your name?” Kurt sighed again, picking up his coffee cup for the first time since he had set it down so that he could read the proclamation Rachel had handed him.

He shook his head shortly. “The courtship trials are for Prince Blaine, whom as you may recall prefers the romantic company of men, much like myself,” he said, sipping from his coffee cup and frowning just a bit as he realized how cold it had gotten from just sitting there over conversation.

“Isn’t King Frederick like, against that though?” Finn asked. Kurt nodded his head.

“Which is why this particular proclamation is a bit of a surprise to the kingdom. But gender preference has nothing to do with why I’m refusing to enter my name,” he replied, setting the coffee cup back down and looking at it disapprovingly. He may just contact Carole to order him a fresh cup.

It was Finn’s turn to nod. He may have seemed kind of daft but there was a lot Finn was very aware of. He just had a different way of expressing his knowledge. “It’s because of the feud between Lima and Westerville, isn’t it?” he asked and Kurt only had to give him a look for Finn to know that he was right on the money. “Honestly, Burt wants to bring that feud to an end and call a truce, you know that Kurt. He’d be very happy if you submitted your name for the courtship trials,” he went on.

Kurt stared down at his lap momentarily. “I know that. It’s not my dad I’m worried about. It’s King Frederick. He’s the one who’s continuously been stubborn,” he said. Finn stared toward one of the high chamber windows. He had nothing to say to that. He knew Kurt was right. “And as I told Rachel, who’s to say he won’t be looking for the manliest of men for his son,” he added.

Finn opened his mouth to reply, perhaps a retort much like Rachel’s but Kurt held up his hand to stop him before he could even form one word. “Don’t even Finn. You know as well as I do that King Frederick likely has an ultimatum for agreeing to allow Prince Blaine to marry a man,” he replied. Finn sighed because again, he knew Kurt was right. There was no way a man like King Frederick would be willingly open to a husband of his son’s choosing. There was a reason the king was in charge of selecting the participants.

At that moment, Rachel came banging into the chambers for the second time in the past twenty minutes or so. She had a really shocked look on her face. Kurt let out a frustrated breath.

“What is it now Rachel?” he asked, the aggravation with her clear in his tone.

Rachel ignored his irritation. “I’ve just been out pacing the courtyard and you won’t believe what I overheard!” she exclaimed. Kurt and Finn glanced at each other. Neither of them thought that whatever she had overheard would really be of any interest to them.

“What did you overhear?” Kurt finally said, tone slightly bored but again, Rachel ignored it.

“Baron Karofsky – Dave Karofsky, not his father – is submitting his name for the Westerville courtship trials!” Kurt, who had picked up his cup, intending to at least finish the cold coffee before asking for a fresh cup, dropped the half-full porcelain piece in shock. It shattered on the floor as his blue eyes stared back at Rachel in utter disbelief.

“He’s what?!” the prince spat out. If there was something he couldn’t stand – though he would never admit it – more than someone else winning the hand of the boy he’d been secretly in love with for a long time, it was the idea that of all people, Baron Dave Karofsky might win his hand. And the sad thing here was, Kurt knew Dave would have a better shot than himself, despite being from the kingdom of Lima. One, Dave was burly and definitely manly, facts that King Frederick would like approve of, and two, he wasn’t the crowned prince of Westerville’s number one rival kingdom. “You’ve got to be kidding me.”

Rachel shook her head. “I wish I were Kurt.”

“Wait,” Finn said suddenly. “Does this mean Karofsky’s gay?” Both Kurt and Rachel just stared at him for several long moments. Finn really must not have been paying attention if he didn’t see the signs like everyone else had been lately. But no one knew for sure more than Kurt.

The prince had a dark secret he hadn’t shared with a single soul. Mostly because for one, doing so would result in the Karofsky’s being stripped of their title. Not just Dave, but his father too. Dave for the assault of the prince, and his father for not keeping the young baron in check. For two, it would have outed Dave and Kurt did not believe in outing. The point of the matter here was that the baron had cornered Kurt in a dark corner of the courtyard, near the training yard where the guards practiced there skills. He had cornered him and after a brief spat, kissed him right on the mouth. He had no permission to do so and Kurt had not wanted that kind of attention, not from him.

He still kept the secret to himself but that was the moment he had know that Karofsky was gay. He, and one of the people in the court that he most despised had both been born into the same ten percent of the male population. Great. Just great.

“I’m not going to let him do that,” Kurt finally said.

Rachel and Finn both turned to look at him.

“How are you going to stop him Kurt?” Rachel asked. “By prince’s order?” Kurt shook his head.

“No, that would be unjust and unfair. I can’t order him not to submit his name. Besides, the proclamation did give no other indication of who was allowed to submit their names. It merely said they had to be no lower than a noble, and a male.” As he spoke these words, it did dawn on Kurt what he had just said. He was right, the proclamation had given no more specifics than that and a good king would honor a proclamation word for word. He bit his lip.

“So what are you going to do than?” Finn asked, looking at the prince with curiosity and anticipation written across his face.

Kurt glanced from Finn to Rachel and from Rachel to Finn before allowing a determined look to cross his face.

“I’m going to submit my name for the Westerville courtship trials,” he finally said. “Like hell am I going to let that bear weasel his way close to Prince Blaine without so much as attempting to meet him at every corner.”

 And so it was decided. Prince Kurt Elizabeth Hummel of the kingdom of Lima, would be submitting his name for the Westerville courtship trials of Prince Blaine Devon Anderson.

May the best man win.


End file.
